The present invention relates to a method for writing to a memory disk, and particularly to a method for controlling the write head of a disk drive device.
Most computer systems include one or more associated disk drives, which may be built into or external to the computer system. Typically, disk drives have at least one rotating magnetic medium and associated head mechanisms that are carried adjacent the magnetic material. The heads are radially positionable to selectively write information to, or read information from, precise positions on the disk medium. Such disk drives may be, for example, hard disk drives, floppy drives, or the like.
Data is written to the associated data disk by applying a series of signals to a write head according to the digital information to be stored on the magnetic disk media. The write head has a coil and one or more associated pole pieces that are located in close proximity to the disk media. As signals cause the magnetic flux to change in the head, the magnetic domains of the magnetic media of the disk are aligned in predetermined directions for subsequent read operations. Typically, a small space of unaligned magnetic media separates each magnetic domain transition to enable successive transitions on the magnetic media to be distinguished from each other.
Since the disk is moving relative to the head, it can be seen that if the small space separating the magnetic domain transitions is not sufficiently wide, difficulty may be encountered in distinguishing successive magnetic transitions. This may result in errors in reading the data contained on the disk, which is, of course, undesirable.
Meanwhile, as computers are becoming faster, it is becoming increasingly important to increase the speed at which data can be written to and read from the disk media. However, since the data signals are in the form of square wave transitions, if the rise time of the leading edges of the square waves is large, the small space between magnetic media transitions also becomes large, which reduces the effective rate at which data can be accurately written and read. Since the write head assembly includes at least one coil, forcing the current to rise rapidly, or to reverse flux directions within the write head is difficult.
In the past, data writing circuits and/or write drive circuits used to supply such write signals to the heads included preamplifier circuits to drive the current through selected legs of an xe2x80x9cH-bridgexe2x80x9d circuit, which is capable of allowing relatively fast current reversals for accurate data reproduction.
An example of a typical H-bridge write head drive circuit 10, according to the prior art, is shown in FIG. 1. The circuit 10 includes four MOS transistors, 12-15 connected between a high reference voltage Vdd and a low reference voltage Vss at line 17. A coil 19, used, for example, to supply data pulses for writing to a disk drive media is integrated into the write head mechanism. The coil 19 is connected between the center legs of the H-bridge, as shown.
It can been seen that, depending on the gate biases applied to the respective transistors 12-15, the current flows through the coil 19 in one direction or another. That is, one current flow path includes the transistor 14, coil 19 from right to left, and transistor 13. The other current flow path includes transistor 12, the coil 19 from left to right, and the transistor 15.
In the H-bridge circuit 10, the transistors 12 and 14 serve as switching transistors, which are controlled by the out-of-phase signals on a pair of respective input lines 28 and 29. The transistors 13 and 15 serve as current controlling transistors, which are controlled by the out-of-phase signals on the respective input lines 29 and 28 in a manner opposite from the connections to the switching transistors 12 and 14, via respective control transistors 31 and 32. The magnitude of the current through the transistors 13 and 15 is controlled by a transistor 21, with which the transistors 13 and 15 form respective current mirrors, when connected via respective transmission gates 24 and 25. The transmission gates 24 and 25 are controlled by the signals on the respective input lines 29 and 28, in the same manner as the associated transistors 31 and 32. A reference current source 26 supplies the reference current to the transistor 21, which is mirrored by currents in respective transistors 13 and 15, as described above. In conventional driver circuits for controlling the write head of a disk drive, the steady state voltage levels to which the two terminals of write head 19 settle are both typically near either the high reference voltage level Vdd or the low reference voltage level Vss.
One problem encountered in disk drives employing existing drive circuitry for the write head coil 19 is that the wires or lines connecting the write head coil 19 to the write drive circuitry are located proximally to the wires or lines connecting the read head to the read channel circuitry (not shown in FIG. 1). The close proximity between the wires capacitively couples the wires together. As a result, voltage spikes or other voltage transitions appearing on the lines connected to write head coil 19 may have a greater tendency to appear as noise on the lines connected to the read head of the disk drive and potentially damage the read head as a result. In addition to the capacitive coupling between the lines associated with the write head, a significant degree of coupling within the structure of the write head itself may disadvantageously occur.
Because of the inductive nature of the write head coil 19 and because conventional steady state voltage levels for the write head terminals are approximately near the high reference voltage level Vdd, a relatively sizeable voltage spike or undershoot typically may be generated on a terminal of write head 19 (the terminal of write head 19 having a voltage signal experiencing a falling transition) during the time that the current passing through write head 19 transitions from one direction to another. In other words, a relatively sizeable voltage spike appears on a terminal of the write head when the write head transitions between steady states. FIG. 2 shows a plot of the voltage appearing on each terminal of a write head during the reversal of current flow through a write head using existing write head drive techniques. As can be seen, a relatively sizeable voltage spike or undershoot may be capacitively coupled to the lines associated with the read head of the disk drive and thereby damage the read head.
During the time the direction of current flow in the write head transitions (i.e., during the time between steady state conditions), the common mode voltage at the write head is different from the common mode voltage at the write head during steady state conditions. This can be seen in FIG. 2, where the common mode voltage of the write head during the time the direction of current flow therein transitions (around time 0.5 ns) is noticeably less than the common mode voltage of the write head during steady state conditions (after time 2 ns).
As data rates increase, the rates at which the heads can accurately write the data to the magnetic media is limited by the speed at which the flux in the coil 19 (and its associated components) can be reversed. Relatedly, the amplitude of voltage spikes appearing on a write head terminal (and coupled current appearing on the corresponding read head terminals) is based in part upon the rate of flux reversal. The maximum data rate is thus limited to the maximum physical flux reversal rate of the write head drive circuitry and the maximum allowable coupled current that may be tolerated at the read head during the period of flux reversal.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for driving an inductive load of the type used in conjunction with a write head of a disk drive with a signal that enables a maximum flux reversal rate in the driver coil in an absence of an appreciable amount of coupled current on lines capacitively coupled to the inductive load.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings in prior systems and satisfies a significant need for a method of controlling an inductive load, such as the write head of a disk drive or other disk storage device. When utilized in conjunction with or as part of a disk drive, the method provides a current to the write head so that current flows through the write head in one direction or the other.
In order to reduce the amount of noise appearing on the lines for the read head due to capacitive coupling to the lines driving the write head, current is passed through the write head so that the steady state voltage levels of the write head terminals are approximately at a midpoint between a high reference voltage level and a low reference voltage level. In this way, a voltage spike or undershoot/overshoot appears on each write head terminal during the time current flowing through the write head changes direction, instead of appearing primarily on a single write head terminal. The capacitive coupling effect on each read head line due to the voltage spikes appearing on one write head terminal cancels the capacitive coupling effect due to the voltage spikes appearing on the other write head terminal. As a result, the cumulative effect of the voltage spikes on the read head terminals is substantially reduced.
In this way, the time associated with reversing current through the write head may be substantially minimized without experiencing substantial current overshoot or undershoot relative to the desired destination current level and without creating an appreciable level of noise elsewhere in the disk drive system.